ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time to Duel Part 1
This special occurs in Dimension 40. Story The scene is East side Domino City, the shadier, run down part of the city. Buildings are cheaper and more worn down, with most of them spray painted. Those lingering on the street are wearing denim and leather jackets, with spiked up hair and expressions that dare people to come at them. Many of them have mechanical markers on their faces, many in the shape of zigzags. Some of these thugs go down an alley, going to a steel door. They knock on the door, as the bouncer opens an eye window. Bouncer: Password? Thug: Time to duel. The eye window closes, as the door opens. The thugs go down into an underground bunker, the floors metal and the walls a dark color. Tables surround a cage arena, and a bar is in the corner. The women wear either provocative outfits or tight, short dresses. The crowd cheers, as a Human Tetramand hybrid wrestles against a large beetle alien that is Eatle’s species. Its eyes are dull, as if non-sentient. Controlling the Eatle alien is a young boy, wearing large yellow glasses with a beetle in the middle. He has green hair in a Beatles’ style, a mind control headband on his head. He’s wearing a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers. He has a belt with card slots on it. On his cheeks are mechanical markers, forming moth wings. Weevil: Finish him! Hercules Beetle! Hercules Beetle takes a chair that’s in the cage, eating it. It fires a laser, hitting the Tetramand hybrid, as he falls, defeated. The announcer is wearing a suit, tie and sunglasses, with dark green hair. Roland: And the winner is, Weevil Underwood! Half of the viewers cheer, while others groan with disappointment. At one table, a guy with spiky blue hair pulls out money, giving it to the guy sitting across from him, wearing a large trench coat and a cowboy hat. His left eye is mechanical, the part around it metal as his eye glows red. Trench Coat: Thank you for your service, Bolt-boy. Bolt gets up and storms off. Weevil presses a button on his belt, which sucks Hercules Beetle into a card like slot. Weevil: Oh yeah! Who else wants a piece of a master of the cage match! Voice: I’ll take you on! Weevil looks, seeing a table with two girls and a guy. One girl is wearing a red dress and has brown hair, while the other girl has a blue dress and blond hair. They both have small mechanical markers on opposite cheeks. The boy has large spiky hair, black with blond outlines. Blond strands come down over his face. He has a mechanical marker, which goes from right under his eye all the way down his face, and another one that looks like the Eye of Anubis on his forehead. He has leather boots, wears a red jacket over a black shirt, along with denim jeans with tears in them. The black shirt has a picture of an upside down pyramid on it. On his left arm is the Omnitrix, with two separated blade sections, with three card slots each. The Omnitrix is a purple color, matching his purple eyes. Boy: Hey, Weevil. Weevil: Eegh! Weevil recoils back, arching his back and motioning his arms to protect himself. Weevil: Ya, Yami?! Yami stands up, as the girls giggle in excitement. Yami: Téa, (He looks at the brown haired one.) Alexis. (He looks at the blond haired one.) Wish me luck. Téa: Ha! You don’t need luck! Alexis: Go kick his butt! Yami walks over to the cage, Roland opening the door to let him in. He faces Weevil on the right side of the cage, Weevil on the left. Roland: The next match will be Weevil vs. Yami! Place your bets! The Trench Coat Man goes over to Téa and Alexis, who look at him suspiciously. He takes a seat with them. Alexis: Who are you? Trench Coat Man: You can call me Pegasus. Can you tell me about this Yami? I haven’t heard of him. Téa: Oh, Yami? He’s the best! Alexis: He’s one of the best in the underground fights. We burned through dozens of fighters before finding one who can support our party life style. This guy doesn’t lose. Pegasus: I see. (He pulls out a few bills, slipping it towards them.) Drinks on me. Téa: Oh, we’ll have plenty of drinks after Yami wins. He’s beaten Weevil already. Pegasus: Hm. Weevil: (Scowling) Just because you beat me before, don’t think you’ve won already! Hercules Beetle, Basic Insect, Great Moth! Three cards glow on his belt, as he summons three aliens. Hercules Beetle is in the center. To its right is a Crashhopper alien, and to its left is a Big Chill alien. All three of them seem like drones. Yami: (Cheerfully) Three of them? Awesome! This is going to be so cool! Weevil: Just choose your form already! Pegasus: Form? Yami: Fine, fine. Yami’s eyes go from playful to analytical, the corners of his eyes pointed. Yami: I have access to each of these aliens in the Dueltrix. Hercules Beetle is strong and durable, along with having lasers. Basic Insect has good reflexes, and high speed jumps. Great Moth is probably the hardest to pick an appropriate opponent form, as its ice and intangibility protect it. My best option, is this. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: Time to duel! I fuse Eye Guy with Snare-oh, to create! Yami slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. His body takes Eye Guy’s shape, and is composed of Snare-oh’s bandages. His head is in the form of a black headdress, with no eyes on it, and his ears hidden in the headdress. Purple eyes open over his body, on the bandages. Two bandages come around his neck in the form of a necklace, drooping down, as an eye stretches from his chest. Bandages wrap around the eye, forming in the shape of an upside-down pyramid. The Dueltrix symbol is on his belt. Snare-ye-oh: Snare-ye-oh! Pegasus: Ah. Fascinating. Roland: Begin! Basic Insect hops at Snare-ye-oh, as Snare-ye-oh’s bandages break to open up, Basic Insect going through and crashing into the cage. Snare-ye-oh reforms, as Hercules Beetle tackles him, Snare-ye-oh catching it in his arms. Bandage tendrils extend from his back, stretching to the sides of Hercules Beetle. Eyes open on the bandage tendrils, firing purple lasers at Hercules Beetle, freezing it. Snare-ye-oh tosses it aside, raising his arms in victory. Snare-ye-oh: Now that rocked! Weevil: (Desperate) Great Moth! Go! Great Moth flies over, using its freeze breath on Snare-ye-oh, freezing him. His eyes glow, as they shoot purple flames, melting through the ice. The bandage puzzle expands in size, the eye on it growing with it. He fires a powerful laser blast, which hits Great Moth, grounding it. Weevil: No! I’ll just summon new ones! You can’t beat! A bandage appears in Weevil’s face, an eye opening. It shoots a small laser, destroying Weevil’s mind control headband. The eyes of Hercules Beetle, Basic Insect and Great Moth go dark, as Weevil falls to his knees. Roland: And, Yami wins! Snare-ye-oh: There-we-go! The crowd murmurs in surprise, while Téa and Alexis cheer loudly. The Trench Coat Guy gets up, walking away. He pulls out a phone. Pegasus: Get in here. I want you in the next round. Roland: Are you going to continue, Yami? Snare-ye-oh reverts. Yami: I’ll sit this one out. Buy some drinks for my ladies. Roland: Very well. An attendant will be around shortly with your winnings, same with you, Weevil. Weevil recalls his insects, and storms off. Yami leaves the cage, and returns to the table with Téa and Alexis. Yami: Order what drinks you want. Téa and Alexis squeal with delight, as they head over to the bar. The crowd gets restless, as a break occurs. Roland returns to announce the next match a few drinks later. Roland: Sorry for the wait, folks! But we’ll now start the next match! In the left corner is, the Paradox Brothers! Two Human Appoplexian hybrids flip into the cage, saluting to the crowd gymnastics style. The top of their heads are bald, and one of them wears orange robes and the other wears green robes. Orange Robe: Para, Green Rob: and Dox! Para & Dox: We are, the Paradox Brothers! Roland: And in the right corner, we have the Black Rose! Place your bets! In the right corner is a young woman with a mask over her eyes. She’s wearing baggy clothes, a large coat and sweatpants. She has flat shoes and red hair. She has no visible markers. Yami: Huh? That doesn’t seem fair. Téa: (Really giggly) Eh, that skank’s got no chance! Alexis: (Zoned out) Go, Doxpara! Roland: And begin! The Paradox brothers, charge Black Rose in perfect synch. From Black Rose’s sleeves, which were covering her hands, extend vine tendrils. She swings her arms, whipping at Para and Dox. They dodge in opposite directions, but pounce as one at her. She ducks, the two catching each other, going for a pile driver. She’s forced to the ground, as Yami spots tendrils coming out from the back of her coat. She stands, frantically whipping at them, though they hold the advantage. Pegasus: Aren’t they marvelous? My Paradox Brothers? Yami looks back a table, seeing the Trench Coat Guy talking with other guys. Pegasus: I sponsor those two, and they haven’t failed me yet. It’s too bad no one volunteered to assist the girl. Since there are two fighters, she’s technically allowed a partner. Yami looks assertive, as he stands up, walking towards the cage. Téa reaches to grab and stop him, but misses, grabbing Alexis instead. Téa: Hey, where you going? Alexis: Come back! Get us another drink! Yami goes behind Roland, who turns to look at him. Roland: What? Yami: She’s allowed a partner against two foes, correct? Let me in the ring. Roland: Sorry, but once the match starts, Yami: Come on. You don’t really think this is a crowd pleaser. You know I can spice it up. Roland: Fine. Time! The Paradox Brothers go to strike Black Rose with their claws, stopping at Roland’s words. Roland: As permitted, Black Rose gets a partner. Yami is joining back in the ring! No changes in bets! Yami walks in, Black Rose scowling at him. Black Rose: What are you doing?! Yami: Saving your hide. Black Rose: I don’t need help! Yami: Well, too late to convince me otherwise. Yami’s eyes become analytical, scanning the field. Yami: She wields plants, but doesn’t seem skilled in combat. Those two work in perfect harmony. I need durability, as well as speed. Well, time for a new fusion! Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: Time to duel! I fuse XLR8 with Eatle, to create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He has XLR8’s body shape, and his body is the size of Eatle, being thicker and heavier. His head with the helmet over it is larger, and he has Eatle’s lower jaw. His tail is shorter, and he has a dark green shell. His feet are wheels, while his hands are curved blades, in the shape of crescent moons. The Dueltrix symbol is on his chest. 8tle: 8tle! The crowd cheers, as 8tle tries to keep standing, him being top heavy. The Paradox Brothers stare at him, growling. Black Rose: That looks worthless. 8tle: One way to find out. 8tle’s visor goes over his face, as he dashes at the Paradox Brothers. He leans forward to indicate his direction, as his upper body drops further forward, him tipping and falling over. He tumbles at a high speed, Para and Dox jumping over him. 8tle crashes into the cage, upside down. 8tle: Top heavy. So far, not the best combo I’ve made. Black Rose: Just leave me alone! Black Rose whips at the Paradox Brothers, which dodge again, Para catching a tendril. Dox lands in front of Black Rose, kicking her back. She hits the ground, as Dox goes for a stab. 8tle dashes forward, using his curved hoof hands to keep balanced as he’s on all fours. He uses the hands to make a turn, as he tackles Dox from the side. He’s caught on a grounded tendril, tripping and tumbling with Dox, landing on top of him. The tendril is caught on his foot. Dox’s eyes are dazed, as if down. 8tle: That was easier than I thought. Para grabs Black Rose, lifting her off the ground. 8tle’s visor goes up, as he grabs the tendril, eating it. Black Rose winces as he does, as 8tle chews. His visor goes down, then glows. He fires a laser from the visor, its width the same as the visor. The laser slams into Para, who drops Black Rose, her mask coming off. Para falls, defeated. Roland: And the winner is, the Black Rose and Yami pair! The crowd groans, as a select few get paid. Black Rose hides her face as she grabs her mask, running off. Roland: Hey, wait! Your prize money! Black Rose: Just give it to him! Black Rose runs out of the club, as 8tle reverts. Yami runs after her, but Téa catches his arm this time. Téa: Hold on, big guy! You got to buy another round! You’re loaded! Yami: (Sighs) Not sure I’m the loaded one. End Scene It’s nighttime, as Yami walks through East Domino City. He had brought the girls home for the night, as he seems to be looking for someone. Pegasus: Trying to find that girl, are you? Such a chauvinist. Yami turns, seeing Pegasus following behind him. Yami: You. You tricked me into that battle. Pegasus: I did. I wanted to see if you were as good as you were in that first match. And you’re gutsy, as well as smart, charismatic. You’re a perfect fighter. Yami: Who are you? Pegaus: Oh, where are my manners, Yami-boy? I am Maximillion Pegasus, owner of the Under Dome. Yami: The fanciest underground battle facility on the East side? Pegasus: One and the same. I sponsor fighters to fight for me. Yami: Like your tiger twins. Pegasus: I spend money to endorse them, get them into the best locations. I naturally bet on them, and I give you a piece of the earning. I get your prize money, but I ensure your accommodations. Anything to make you comfortable. Yami: I don’t have time for this. Yami walks past him, Pegasus smirking. Pegasus: I can help you find her. The Black Rose. Yami stops, turning. Pegasus: I don’t know her exact location, but if you agree to fight for me, I can help point you in the right direction. Yami: You think that will work? Pegasus: I think you’ve taken a fancy for her, and are interested in her well being. What do you say? Ready to compete in the big leagues? Yami: (Sighs) Fine. Where is she? Pegasus: This eye of mine, (He points to his mechanical eye) allows me to zoom in. When her mask fell off during the battle, I was able to get a snapshot of her face. It is bare of any markers, meaning, she’s not a criminal. Yami: So, Pegasus: She is most likely a resident of West Domino. And, I would surmise that she generates those plants from her body, as they seemed to sprout uncontrollably. Now, Pegasus pulls out a card for the Under Dome, giving it to Yami. Pegasus: Be there tomorrow night by 9 o’clock. Otherwise, I’ll ensure you can’t fight anywhere in East Domino. Too-da-loo, Yami-boy! Yami makes his way towards West Domino, slightly nervous. He climbs over a wall, hiding in the shadows. The difference in the city is instantaneous. West Domino is clean and kept up, the roads and buildings in good condition. The people are wearing nice and clean clothes, and no one has markers on their faces. They talk to each other like they’re friends, and as if they have no problems in the world. Yami: The town of the privileged. And non-criminals. How to proceed. Yami closes his eyes, thinking. Yami: I have no clue how to navigate this city. I have no chance of finding her without an alien. An invisible alien that could track her would be best, but how to track her. Pegasus said that she grows plants on her body. And in a metropolis like West Domino, there will be fewer plants, meaning their scents will be easier to find. Yami: Got it. Never tried this combo, but here it goes. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Swampfire with Wildmutt, to create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His upper body is Blossomed Swampfire’s upper body, the light green skin very muscular. His face resembles fire, being yellow, red and orange. He has no eyes. Red horns come out of his arms and shoulders, and he has black hands with yellow claw fingers. Four nostrils are on his chest. Below his waist is the entirety of Wildmutt’s body, him resembling a centaur. His lower body is the same light green as the upper body, on all fours. No nostrils are below. The Dueltrix symbol is on his chest. Swampmutt: Swampmutt! Swampmutt jumps out of the shadows, into the street. People start screaming, as they run, as Swampmutt walks across the street, taking in the scenario. Swampmutt: Well, I can talk. That’s a plus. No eyes on my heads, but, (He sniffs with the nostrils on his chest.) my sense of smell still creates a decent view of the world. The world appears as it does from his smell perception, the world outlined in red. People look like blobs of heat, as there’s a green scent trail floating in the air, traveling deeper into the city. Swampmutt: And I can pick up the scent of plants much better than other scents. This form, for this purpose, is a success. Police Officer: Freeze! Swampmutt’s upper body twists around, his torso facing the opposite direction. A police officer was pointing a gun at him, though he’s absolutely terrified. Police Officer: (Stuttering) I’m warning you. Swampmutt: Really? Alright, I’m going to go now. Swampmutt turns back forward, as he runs down the sidewalk. The officer’s arms tremble, as he lowers his gun. End Scene Swampmutt stays in the shadows, as he makes it to the fence around a large estate. It has a giant front yard, and the estate looks freshly cleaned. It’s made of marble, with greek pillars in the front. Swampmutt smells the air, the scent he was tracking going to a window on the second floor, by a tree. Swampmutt reverts. Yami: Okay. This is the biggest estate in the city, so it’s got to have good, state of the art security. Nothing for my master of technology and stealth. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Ghostfreak with Inspector Gadget, to create! Yami slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. Ghostfreak’s second skin is Inspector Gadget’s dark green jumpsuit. He has Inspector Gadget’s red magnifying glass like eye, as chains wrap around his body. The head is still Ghostfreak’s. The Dueltrix symbol is on his chest. Ghost Gadget: Ghost Gadget! Ghost Gadget turns invisible, as he floats over the fence. His goggle eye allows him to see the properties of the security system, seeing the sensor lasers on the pathway, and the card key lock at the door. He makes it to the card key lock, as a tentacle comes out of his suit. It touches the card key slot, phasing into it and hacking it. The lock is undone, the door opening. Ghost Gadget opens the door enough to slip in, closing the door silently behind him. The halls are luxuriously designed, with colorful drapes and designer carpets. Furniture and TVs line each room, as Ghost Gadget floats up the wide stairs. Black Rose: You can’t keep me here forever! In the bedroom, Black Rose without her mask is arguing with an older man, her father. Black Rose looks frustrated, her father in an angry mood. Father: You cannot go out into the world, Aki! There is too much of a risk of your powers being exposed to the world! Aki: You mean your friends knowing that you have a freak for a daughter! Father: It is important to keep up appearances, and they would institutionalize you if anyone found out! Or worse! They’d force you to the East side. Aki: What’s wrong with the East side?! It’s just filled with people who weren’t fortunate enough to be born in a high class society. They shouldn’t be punished just because of where they are! Father: They’re all criminals! Monsters! Aki: (Forcefully) Freaks. Her father looks caught off guard, groaning. His cell phone then rings, him pulling it out of his pocket. Father: We will finish this at a different time. You are to stay in this room, is that clear?! Aki looks away, her expression sad. Aki: (Muttering) Yes, father. Aki’s father walks out of the room, as Aki follows, slamming the door behind him. Aki lets out an exasperated sigh, as she goes over to the window, opening it. Ghost Gadget: Really?! Aki lets out a gasp, as she turns, Ghost Gadget turning visible. Ghost Gadget: You mean if I waited three minutes, I could’ve just flown in through the window?! I wouldn’t have had to risk my life to get past your security system?! Aki: Yami? Ghost Gadget reverts. Yami: (Smiling) At your service. Aki: You followed me?! Why won’t you leave me alone?! Tendrils grow out of her sleeves, as she gasps, biting her lip. Her hands grabs the tendrils, pulling them back in. Yami: Why put up with him? He obviously doesn’t know how to handle you. Aki: He’s my father. Where else am I supposed to go? I’ve always been raised to be Daddy’s perfect little girl. Yami: Yet you already resisted that by fighting in illegal cage matches. You’ve got potential, but this definetely isn’t the environment to control your powers. Aki turns away, holding her arm. Aki: You don’t think I’m a freak? I look human, but I have this curse. Yami: You think you’re a freak? (He stands tall, pounding his chest.) I’m the biggest freak of East Domino! Aki chuckles at that, but stops instantly. Yami: Here. (Yami pulls out the card Pegasus gave him, putting it on the drawers.) I’ll be there tomorrow night at 9. You want a good time? Be there. Yami heads over to the window, sitting on the windowsill. Yami: By the way, Aki’s a cute name. Yami winks at Aki, who blushes. Yami leans out the window, grabbing onto the tree branch, and swings down to the ground. He lands gracefully, when alarms go off. Yami: There are the motion detectors! How did I forget?! I saw those earlier! Yami frantically takes off running, as guards appear, chasing him. He struggles to climb up the fence, but he’s caught by a guard, pulled down. The guards start to beat Yami, knocking him down hard. They then drag him away, and throw him out the gate. Aki watches the whole thing, her eyes burning with rage. End Scene In the northern part of East Domino, Black Rose is searching for the Under Dome, when she finds the address. From the outside, it looks like an old, abandoned bunker. She opens the door, heading down the stairs. At the bottom is the equivalent of a 5-star restaurant, the décor almost as lavish as her home. She approaches a robe fence, with Gemo standing guard, his hair spiked all in front. Gemo: Reservation? Black Rose: I don’t need a reservation. (She drops thorn tendrils out of her sleeve.) Gemo: No reservation, no entry. (He cracks his knuckles.) Try me, girl. Yami: Aki! Gemo turns, as Yami approaches, waving and smiling. Yami: Don’t worry, Gemo. She’s with me. Thanks for doing your job though. Gemo: Don’t get cocky just because you’re a sponsored fighter. Yami: Pegasus said I could bring a guest. And she (Pointing at Aki) Is my permanent guest. You got a problem, take it up with your boss. Gemo groans, as he lets Aki in. Yami offers her his arm, but she brushes him off. Gemo chuckles, as Yami chases after Aki. Black Rose: In public, I am Black Rose. Call me that name again and I’ll scar your face. Yami: Mark the path for my next marker? You’re too kind. My table’s this way. They go to a table a few rows back from a wrestling ring, which is elevated above the restaurant level. Black Rose: That doesn’t look like a cage match. Yami: It’s fancier! With a much more eloquent crowd. An elder butler with greenish hair wearing sunglasses approaches the table. Croquet: Mr. Yami. Your match is about to begin. Yami: Thanks, Croquet. Wish me luck, Black Rose. Black Rose scoffs at him, as he walks off, climbing into the ring. Croquet gets on the microphone. Croquet: Ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the night will soon begin. In the left corner, is Kaiba Corp fighter Rex Raptor! A tall, Human Vaxasaurian hybrid enters the ring. He’s wearing a green jacket, black pants and a red beanie on his head. He’s about 9 feet tall, and his hide is as tough as a full Vaxasaurian. Rex: Time to get prehistoric on this crowd! Croquet: And, representing the Under Dome in the right corner, Yami! Yami stands in the corner, waving cheerfully. The crowd murmurs in disbelief, not seeing his worth. Pegasus: Not very conspicuous looking, is he? Pegasus is sitting with Gozaburo Kaiba, wearing a red suit, black tie and has white inner sleeves. He has grey hair and mustache. His expression is blank, as if seeing people as products. Gozaburo: If you hired him, I can bet he’s got a trick up his sleeve. But I have the best fighters money can buy. Pegasus: Your underground business of owning fighters may destroy your public image. And the money you’re betting on each round could be a problem. Gozaburo: My fighters win. When they lose, they’re fired. Croquet: Seize all betting. And, begin! Rex flexes his muscles, the crowd going wild for him. Rex: Time to go dino-mighty on you! Yami: A muscle headed idiot. Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to choose how to beat you. Though, I was told to be a little entertaining. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: Time to duel! I fuse Rath with Four Arms! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Four Arms’ shape with four arms, his fur having red and black stripes. Claws come out of each hand. He’s wearing a luchador outfit and mask, having four eyes. His upper two eyes have thick eyebrows. He’s the same height as Rex. He has the Dueltrix symbol on his luchador belt. Rath Arms: Rath Arms! Rath Arms raises his upper arms up to the sky, while he flexes his lower two arms. The crowd gasps in surprise and terror, them continuing to mutter. Black Rose watches with a scowl, as a waiter offers her a drink. She declines. Rath Arms: Let me tell you something, Dino Man! You may be large, but there’s no one better at wrestling than yours truly! Rex: Whatever! I’m going to make you go extinct! Rex charges at Rath Arms, as he waits. Rex swings his fist at Rath Arms, who jumps and flips over Rex. Rath Arms grabs Rex’s head, lifting him overhead while still in midair. He pile drives Rex into the arena, it denting under him. Rath Arms flips back, as he leans against the robes. He launches forward, ramming Rex with all four arms. Rex goes down, and stays down. Croquet: Winner, Yami. The crowd goes into an uproar at the result, as Pegasus gives off a smug smile. Gozaburo looks unfazed. Pegasus: Well, you’re taking the loss of a few thousand dollars rather well. Gozaburo: That was just the warmup. I’ve got plenty of fighters. I’ll prove I control the market. Pegasus: Well, step aside. As there’s a new master in town. Rath Arms reverts, as the next opponent enters the ring. Bandit Keith, wearing a USA bandana on his head, sunglasses, a red shirt with a army vest over it, and black pants. Croquet: The next round, Bandit Keith vs. Yami. Reveal your powers, then place your bets. Bandit Keith: Not bad last round. But you’re not the only shapeshifter around. Keith’s sunglasses glow turquoise, as technology from his vest activates. Robotic armor forms around his entire body, as he takes the form of Barrel Dragon. His head resembles a dragon, as cannon barrels form on his shoulders and on top of his head. His arms are scrunched up in the armor, leaving him without them. Croquet: Keith’s Barrel Dragon form. Yami, choose yours. Yami: Three cannons. I bet he’s slow underneath that, but he can control all that from his mind. He’s probably has a rapid reload, and can alternate between cannons to attack. I need speed, or a diversion. And a combo that can tear through that armor. Something that can tear through steel. (Yami smirks.) Got it! Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Echo Echo with Ripjaws! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Ripjaws’ form, then shrinks down, being the average between Ripjaws and Echo Echo. He still has his powerful jaw and angler light, and his entire body is made of silicon. The Dueltrix symbol is on his chest. Echojaws: Echojaws! Croquet: Place your bets! The crowd start placing their bets at the bar, as Pegasus visits Black Rose. Pegasus: Are you interested in betting? You’re sure to win. Black Rose: I’m not here to bet. I’m simply here to get out of the house. Pegasus: I see. Well, good day to you, Aki-dear. Enjoy yourself. Black Rose looks like she’d just been struck, as she watches Pegasus walk away. Croquet: And, begin! Keith fires shells from his cannons, going from his right shoulder cannon, head cannon, then left cannon. Echojaws charges forward, multiplying into several clones, most of them being destroyed by shells. One Echojaws clone jumps off another’s shoulders, being launched into the air. He multiplies, as a swarm of them fall and land on Keith. They bite into Barrel Dragon’s armor, tearing through it easily. Keith: Get off! His body releases electricity, forcing the clones off. Echojaws jumps, biting off a cannon. The other clones bite the other cannons off, and tear Keith’s head free. Keith looks terrified, as Echojaws punches him in the face, causing him to collapse. His armor breaks off of him. Croquet: Winner, Yami. There will be a three minute break as the next battle is determined. Yami goes onto the floor, people going to shake his hand, and women lining up to meet him. He looks cheerful, as people continue to compliment him. Gozaburo clenches his fist around his glass, his frustration beginning to show. Pegasus: Well, Gozaburo-boy. You willing to put up another fighter? Gozaburo: Oh, I’ve got more fighters. Just you wait. Yami faces off against Mako, who is a Human Orishan hybrid. His skin is red, though his features look human. He has spiky black hair, though his head is human shaped, with spear shaped markers. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Crashhopper with Shocksquatch! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He has Shocksquatch’s chest, torso and arms, with Crashhopper’s green coloring. His hands resemble Crashhopper’s, but have the black section on his arm. He has Crashhopper’s legs and upper head, while having Shocksquatch’s chin. Crashocker: Crashocker! Mako raises his hands, firing water blasts from the ports on his hands. Crashocker hops into the air, releasing electricity and crashing in front of Mako. His body sparks in lightning, as he hops and rams Mako with his head, Mako skidding back. Mako: Ha! My thick armor protects me! Crashocker: Really? Bet you can’t hit me. Crashocker hops into the air, Mako zapped slightly. He fires water at Crashocker in the air, as the water falls back down at him, drenching him. Crashocker lands on Mako’s shoulders, and pushes off, electrocuting Mako. His skin is charred, as he falls. Crashocker lands, reverting. Croquet: Winner, Yami. The next battle starts, as Yami takes his corner. His opponent is Bakura, who has dark tanned skin and silver colored hair. He wears red robes, and has a large scar on his right cheek. He has markers on his face resembling arrows. One was on his forehead, two on each cheek, and two on his chin. Each marker points down towards the ground. Bakura: Not a bad trick there, turning into alien hybrids. I shall let you choose your form before revealing my power. Yami: Sounds good! I’m fine with a challenge. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Articguana with Armodrillo! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He has Armodrillo’s shape, with Articguana’s coloring. His head, chest and hands are blue, while his arms are black. His lower body is all white, as he’s down on all fours. Articdrillo: Articdrillo! Bakura: Not bad. I shall remain like this. Croquet: Place your bets. Pegasus: Your guy looks surprisingly human. Pure human. Gozaburo: This is the strongest fighter I have on reserve. If your boy lives, I’d be impressed. Croquet: No more bets. And, begin! Bakura moves his arms out to the side, as darkness radiates from his back, rising into the air. The lights of the Under Dome dim, and begin to flicker. Bakura: All light will be consumed by darkness. You shall soon feel this first hand! Bakura points his hand at Articdrillo, darkness flowing out of it at Articdrillo. Articdrillo raises his arm, and pumps his jackhammer, firing an ice beam from his hand. It freezes the darkness, which creeps back and freezes Bakura’s hand. Bakura pulls it free, the ice remaining in the air. It melts, dissipating. Articdrillo places both hands to the ground, pumping his jackhammers. Icicles form out of the ground, approaching Bakura. Bakura’s dark aura hits the icicles, as it begins to melt through them. Bakura: Darkness consumes all. Any attack you try will be An ice beam hits Bakura, it freezing the dark aura, which covers Bakura’s body. His deranged look is frozen, as the darkness melts through the ice. Articdrillo pumps his jackhammers to the ground, the ice blast launching him at Bakura, and swings his fist, punching Bakura, the impact rippling through the darkness. Bakura goes flying, his chest frosted over from the impact. He flies out of the arena, crashing into a table. People gasp in shock, looking at Articdrillo, who reverts. Yami: You paid for entertainment. Want him to stay in the ring? (He raises his arm) Put the fence back up! Croquet: Winner, Yami. The crowd goes wild, many in aspiration, others in distress. Gozaburo breaks the glass in his hand, unable to contain his anger. Pegasus: Wow, Gozaburo-boy. I believe I’ve won about 500,000 tonight from you alone. But what’s that to a multibillionaire like you, except for the fact that you don’t own this market? Gozaburo storms off, heading towards Black Rose’s table. Yami takes a seat, sighing in content. Yami: How’d you like that, Black Rose? Black Rose: Tsk. Showoff. You trying to impress me or something? Yami: Only if it’s working. And I have no clue what your expression is under that mask. Gozaburo pulls out a chair, sitting with them. His expression has calmed down. Gozaburo: Not bad battling there. You took out my best fighter. He’s never lost a battle before. Yami: Neither have I. But we all got to lose at some point. Gozaburo: Do you know who I am? Black Rose: Gozaburo Kaiba. Owner of Kaiba Corp, which creates weapons, and were the initiators in genetic experiments, creating hybrids. Gozaburo: And I give you freaks a job by paying you to fight. Whatever Pegasus is paying you, I’ll double it. Anything you want, I’ll get it for you. A fancy mansion, luxurious living, a place in normal society. I may be able to get your markers removed. Yami: Hm. Tempting. What do you say, Black Rose? Want to move into a new fancy mansion with me? Gozaburo: She’s not included. She’s part of this life, and I want you to have no contact with it. But you’ll have all the beautiful women that you want. All of them better than her. Black Rose’s anger becomes apparent, as Yami stands, his face stoic. Yami: Thank you for the offer. But I’m content here. Gozaburo: I’ll triple the amount he pays you. Yami: My answer is no. Us on the East side respect things like friendship and freedom. Yami takes Black Rose’s hand, helping her to stand. He wraps his arm around her, leading her away. Yami: Have a good day. Gozaburo is infuriated, as he stands, slamming his hands into the table. Yami whistles as he walks away. Gozaburo: You’ll regret this, kid! I own this town! If you don’t work for me, I will destroy you! Yami pays no attention, as they keep walking. Black Rose: You consider me a friend? Yami: Yep. Friendships form fast. Black Rose: (Blushing) You can let me go now. Yami: Have to keep up appearances. Yami holds her closer, as thorns poke through her outfit, pricking Yami. He recoils away, shaking his hand. They walk past the table where Bakura had crashed, who was still sitting in the wreckage, watching. Bakura: Hehe. Thank you, Yami. I’m that much closer to my plan now. Characters * Yami * Aki * Maximillion Pegasus * Téa * Alexis * Roland * Gemo * Croquet * Aki's Father * Gozaburo Kaiba Fighters * Weevil ** Hercules Beetle ** Basic Insect ** Great Moth * Para * Dox * Rex Raptor * Bandit Keith ** Barrel Dragon * Mako * Bakura Aliens Used * Snare-ye-oh (first appearance) * 8tle (first appearance) * Swampmutt (first appearance) * Ghost Gadget (first appearance) * Rath Arms (first appearance) * Echojaws * Crashocker (first appearance) * Articdrillo Trivia * Dimension 40 is based off the series Yu-gi-oh! * Yami is made up of components of several main characters from Yu-gi-oh! ** He is based off Yami Yugi with his hair, the slight Egyptian connection, and analytical skill in battle. ** He is based off Jaden with his red jacket, wanting to have fun and his fusions. ** He is based off Yusei with his background of growing up on the streets, his marker, and his desire to uphold justice. ** He holds a value of friendship from all of them. * All the fighters either are human alien hybrids, or possess powers similar to canon Ben 10 characters. ** Weevil has Animo's powers. ** Para and Dox were originally going to be Vexx and Malice, but were replaced to fit the Yu-gi-oh! theme. ** Bandit Keith has Cooper's powers. * The Dueltrix's appearance is based off the Duel Disk from Yu-gi-oh! * This character was created to feature fusion aliens. * 8tle and Ghost Gadget were fusions that were concepts for the episode Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray (Ryder 10). * Swampmutt was the only fusion created to fulfill a certain role in this story. The rest of them were preconcepted before the story without a specific role. * Bakura's appearance is based off Thief King Bakura. * Bakura's powers are based off the Dark Dark Fruit from One Piece, where the darkness sucks everything in, even attacks that could harm the user. * Echojaws and Articdrillo return after a long hiatus. This is due to this being the first time that the fusions could be created since John Smith 10: Final Fantasy. * Snare-ye-oh is directly based off Yami Yugi, being a mummy with access to the eye. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc